


Bad Blood

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Vampires, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Alaska's body was so conflicted between the pleasure and pain, she wanted to burst into tears. Her eyes had all but rolled into the back of her head and her mouth was slightly open as she gripped Sharon's wrist tightly, silently begging for her to keep going. Eventually, Sharon couldn't even tell the whines of pain apart from the moans.(Alternatively, Sharon is a vampire and Alaska doesn't realise until it's far too late.)





	1. Chapter 1

The music in the club pulsed around Alaska as she took another shot, leaning against the bar behind her. She really should have asked Detox to come with her, she thought bitterly. Even if she didn't drink with her, it would still be company that Alaska was craving. She felt herself crossing the line between tipsy and drunk, and she blinked quickly as the lights in the club made her slightly dizzy. She shook her head, the taste of vodka still sour in her throat.

Alaska noticed she'd caught the eye of a dark haired woman on the edge of the dance floor and couldn't help but take in her appearance. Porcelain pale skin, dark crimson lips, a tight fitted black latex dress. There was just something about her- dark, alluring and stunningly gorgeous. The dark glint in her eye suggested something dangerous. The woman oozed sex and Alaska couldn't bring herself to break eye contact until the bartender brought her another shot.

Alaska fluffed up her hair and smoothed down her red velvet dress. She was anxious about her eyeliner smudging, so she ran her pinky fingertip along the outside of her eyelid to clean it up and turned on her heels to accept her third (maybe fourth?) shot. When she turned back around, the woman was gone, leaving an empty space on the exposed brick wall. Alaska sighed, moving to face the bar again, until she saw the woman standing next to her.

"Evening." She greeted with a smirk. Her voice was sultry and had an almost soothing quality. She could listen to the brunette talk for hours.  
"H-hey." Alaska replied, cringing inwardly at how nervous she sounded.  
"Here alone?"  
"Yeah. My best friend doesn't drink, so... thought I'd just head out by myself."

Alaska ran her hand through her long blonde hair, suddenly aware of the woman's eyes on her. She felt like she had to look perfect in front of such a gorgeous human being.  
"You look perfect, darling." The woman drawled. Alaska froze. It was like she'd heard her thoughts. Of course, rationally, Alaska knew that was impossible, but it didn't stop her from being freaked out.

"Oh... thank you." She said breathily, clearing her throat.  
"Name's Sharon." She grinned, holding out a slender hand to shake. Alaska took it, momentarily mesmerised by the long, sharp nails she had.  
"Alaska."  
"Alaska," Sharon repeated, as if feeling the shape of it on her tongue. "Cute. Want to... uh, show me where the bathroom is?"

Alaska blinked. Surely she wasn't being so upfront?  
"R...really? That line? You chose that one?" She asked with a mocking grin. Sharon rolled her eyes.  
"You want to or not, babydoll?"  
She paused, weighing her options. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to at least make out with her.  
"Uh... sure. Why not?"

Sharon took her hand and Alaska flinched. She was freezing cold. Like they were standing in the middle of a blizzard. She'd be suspicious of anyone not boiling hot in this tight-packed club, but this was just ridiculous. Sharon started walking and Alaska's thoughts drifted away from her sub-zero body temperature to how good the other woman's ass looked in that latex number.  
"I thought I was supposed to be showing you to the bathroom?" Alaska asked.  
Sharon huffed a laugh, but didn't respond. They finally made their way down the dark hallway to a disabled bathroom door. Sharon pulled it open quickly and shoved Alaska up against the wall, locking the door behind her. She pressed her body up against the blonde's, lips curling into a smirk. She reminded Alaska of a wolf cornering its prey.

And suddenly, she was kissing her. Sharon kissed with a ferocity that Alaska had never experienced, loving when the dark haired girl bit down on her bottom lip. Sharon gripped Alaska's ass, ripping a moan out from the bottom of her throat. She picked the younger girl up, dropping her on the sink and standing between her thighs.

Sharon's hands got to work, one falling onto her hip and the other wrapping around her throat. Alaska moaned, melting into Sharon's touch.  
"Relax, gorgeous. Okay?" She murmured, her lips trailing along her jawline. Alaska nodded, desperate to please.  
"Tilt your head back for me."  
Alaska did it without even thinking, tilting back her head and resting it on the mirror behind her.

Sharon kissed her neck, leaving what felt like sparks along Alaska's smooth skin. She whimpered, wanting more. A hand fell from her waist to her thigh, again making the blonde think that Sharon could read her fucking mind.  
"That's a good girl." Sharon purred. And then, there was a sharp, burning pain in her neck. It was like she'd pushed two white-hot needles into her skin. Alaska half-screamed, the shock not drilling into her yet. Sharon held onto her tightly, not allowing her to move an inch. Alaska cried out desperately, her hands trembling violently as they tried to push Sharon off of her.

Sharon pulled away, leaving Alaska's blood to dribble down her chest and into the sink. She looked up at Sharon, a pang of fear hitting her when she saw the smirking girl eyeing her so intensely, blood dripping down her chin.  
"Such a pretty thing, aren't you?" Sharon purred, touching her inner thigh once more. The pain was deafening and Alaska almost didn't pick up on what she was saying.  
Sharon leaned forward again, this time going to Alaska's breasts and licking up the blood that had dripped down. She pulled the side of her velvet dress down and sucked at Alaska's nipple, making her shudder with an involuntary moan. She should not be feeling aroused right now. But there was still something about Sharon that was so seductive, so alluring, that Alaska couldn't help but want more.

Sharon licked a long stripe up Alaska's chest before coming back up to her neck and sucking harshly at the two puncture wounds. Alaska whined, the pain making her want to vomit. She felt Sharon's long nails trailing up her thigh to between her legs. Alaska's mouth dropped open when a finger pressed against her covered entrance. What was going on? Did she want to kill her or fuck her?

Alaska's eyes fluttered shut when Sharon's mouth moved back to her lips. The taste of her own copper tasting blood in her mouth made Alaska want to be sick, but the softness of Sharon's lips was almost hypnotic. Sharon's thumb found her clit and started to rub slow circles, making Alaska lean into her shoulder for stability. Sharon went back to licking her chest clean, every now and again, her left hand raising up to rub her nipple or grope her.

Alaska's body was so conflicted between the pleasure and pain, she wanted to burst into tears. Her eyes had all but rolled into the back of her head and her mouth was slightly open as she gripped Sharon's wrist tightly, silently begging for her to keep going. Eventually, Sharon couldn't even tell the whines of pain apart from the moans.

Alaska felt herself nearing climax and she knew Sharon knew this too, because her hand sped up and she moved back up to the bite mark, sucking more fresh blood. Alaska came with what sounded like a sob.  
"There we go, baby doll." Sharon soothed, her hand going back to her throat. Tears ran down Alaska's face as she tried again to feebly push the the dark haired woman away, making her only get slammed back against the mirror. She felt it shatter behind her, shards raining down on her. Alaska screamed, shutting her eyes tightly and feeling sharp edges slice into her skin.

Sharon's hand gripped her jaw, forcing her to keep her head up so that she could completely empty her of blood. It was then that Alaska realised that she was going to die. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the end.  
"I'm not going to kill you," Sharon's dark voice called up to her. "Don't worry about that, baby."  
"P... please." She begged.  
"What, you want me to kill you? Because that can be arranged." Sharon was grinning now, looking up at her with malice.  
"Hurts." She croaked out.

Alaska could swear that she saw a flash of sympathy cross Sharon's face for a split second before her face fell back to sadism again.  
"It hurts, does it? Well, it'll all be over soon, sweet heart."

And with that, Sharon sucked up what felt like the rest of Alaska's will to live, leaving a searing pain that spread through her entire body. She spasmed, at this point just wanting Sharon to get off her, to slow down, anything. She suddenly felt extremely tired, having to fight to keep her eyelids open.  
"It's okay, baby," Sharon hummed, stroking her hair. "You can sleep. I'll take care of you."

As Alaska's eyes closed, the last thing she saw was Sharon's black platform heels standing in a pool of her own blood along with broken shards of mirror. She saw her reflection in one, mascara running down her cheeks, covered in blood. She let her eyes close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska couldn't believe she was admitting to enjoying an encounter that could have killed her. Maybe it did, she didn't know. This could be hell. But when she looked at Sharon's face, all she could see was heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought it would be best to keep this as a smut series with little bits of fluff, rather than a full on story or whatever. Hope y'all enjoy.

Alaska woke up with a start, gasping and sitting up straight in bed. For a split second, she relaxed. What a dream, she thought to herself. And then she realised that she wasn't in her bed.

It was strange, the room was pitch black but her eyes adjusted instantly. She looked around, anxiety gripping her like a vice. The bedroom was dark, heavy blackout curtains took care of that. She felt around herself, silk sheets as soft as anything she'd ever felt. She realised she wasn't wearing the tight fitting dress from last night, but instead an oversized t-shirt and underwear. She thought darkly that her other dress must be drenched in blood.

As she turned her head, she winced. Oh, right. She got... bitten last night. The pain was still there, but dulled. It hurt only on the surface, like blunt needles that couldn't break the skin. She looked down, seeing small scratches and cuts all over her. She was confused, until she remembered the mirror shattering behind her. God, she went through a lot last night.

"You alright, baby?" An unmistakable voice called out from the darkness. Alaska flinched.   
"Wh-where am I? How did you... why did you-?"  
"Bite you?"   
Sharon flicked the switch of the lamp on, illuminating her figure. As much as Alaska hated it, Sharon was still breathtakingly beautiful.   
"I'm sure you can guess."   
Sharon crossed over to her side of the bed. Today she was wearing a green lace number, but her makeup stayed heavy and dark.

Alaska had a million questions, all sounding as ridiculous as the next in her head. She wanted to ask her captor so many things.   
"It hurts." She whispered, hand raising up to feel her wound. Sharon snatched her wrist in a tight grip.   
"Don't touch it." She barked. Alaska whimpered, cowering away. Sharon's features softened and she let go of her arm.   
"You'll make it worse, that's all, darling."

It was strange to see the soft side of such an intimidating creature. Alaska felt like she should be kept in chains in a dungeon somewhere.   
"Well, I could do that too. If you like." Sharon winked.   
"Don't do that! It's weird." Alaska protested, her hands holding the sides of her head as if that could stop Sharon from seeing what she was thinking.   
"I can't help it. Might as well indulge you a little, right?"

Sharon's voice was as soothing as the silk she was lay on. She tried desperately not to think of how soft her lips had been against hers, how nice her cold hands had actually felt on her waist, on her... oh, god.   
"Did you enjoy last night?" Sharon asked. It was a test. Of course she knew Alaska had enjoyed it, she could read her damn mind. Alaska knew that she just wanted to hear her say it.   
"I didn't like the... the blood drinking, or whatever. But, when you, um, t-touched me. I did. I liked that part."

Alaska couldn't believe she was admitting to enjoying an encounter that could have killed her. Maybe it did, she didn't know. This could be hell. But when she looked at Sharon's face, all she could see was heaven.

A pale hand crept up Alaska's leg.   
"You did, huh? You liked it when I made you come in that dirty club bathroom, covered in your own blood?"   
Alaska whimpered when Sharon's hand reached her wetness. She nodded. Sharon's hands pushed open her legs and she lay in front of the blonde on her stomach.

Alaska couldn't comprehend that this was happening. She should be trying to fight her off, running- anything! Not lying here and letting someone who tried to murder her in a club bathroom get in her pants. But there was still something about Sharon. Something deep inside Alaska- her soul, or whatever- wanted Sharon's approval. Wanted her to be happy.

Just like last night, she rubbed her clit through her underwear in slow circles, making Alaska gasp and arch her back.   
"Th-that... oh, my god!" Alaska breathed. She'd never felt pleasure like this in her entire life.   
Sharon grinned up at her and pressed a kiss over her underwear.  
"We feel pleasure five times over how mortals do." She said simply. Alaska wanted to ask a thousand things, but instead settled into her cold touch. Sharon reached underneath Alaska's shirt and rubbed the pads of her thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden under her touch.  
"What a pretty sight," Sharon praised. Her hands moved down her soft torso and found the top of her panties, pulling them down. She realised how wet she actually was. What kind of magic did Sharon work to make her this horny?

She rubbed her again, eyes watching her face intently. Sharon leaned in and licked a stripe up Alaska's folds, making her shudder.   
"Pretty little thing," Sharon mumbled. "All mine."   
Alaska shivered with contentment. For some unknown reason, she wanted Sharon to be possessive over her. She wanted her to want her. She gripped Alaska's thighs and buried her face between them.

Alaska then realised that Sharon didn't even have to breathe. She could spend all day down there if she wanted to. Her hands found Sharon's hair and held onto it for dear life as she ate her out like her life depended on it. Every single touch was amazing, leaving her begging for more. This was better than being on ecstacy.

Sharon laughed quietly from underneath her and Alaska pulled on her hair lightly.   
"What? I mean, it is." She blushed. Sharon kissed her inner thigh and then went back to licking and sucking at her wetness. She did it like she had all the time in the world, and well, she did, didn't she? Taking her time, dragging out every lick until Alaska's hips were bucking up, right on the edge.   
"C-can I...? Fuck, can I come? Please."   
She didn't know why she was asking for permission. Sharon hadn't told her to. But again, something told her it was necessary.

"Yes, baby doll. Come. Come for me."

And that was all it took. Alaska reached climax spectacularly. She was almost blinded, the pleasure all too much. It felt like relaxing into a hot bath on a cold day, like realising you just won the lottery. She'd never been in such pure bliss before this moment. As she came back down to earth, Sharon was resting her head on her chest, peppering light kisses to her collarbone.  
"I... have a few questions." Alaska breathed. Sharon laughed.   
"I'm sure you do."


End file.
